Arkon (Earth-616)
. The scientists used to construct an atomic device. Before Arkon could detonate it on Earth, however, Scarlet Witch's super team, the Avengers, managed to rekindle Polemachus' energy-rings. Arkon then ceased hostilities with Earth . The Avengers had cause to revisit Arkon's world when their comrade, the Black Knight, was taken captive by Arkon while searching for the Well at the Center of Time. Arkon ceased hostilities with the Avengers when he learned that he was being duped by the Asgardian Enchantress. Although his world now possessed the capacity for atomic power, Arkon was dissatisfied with the length of time it took to build a nuclear arsenal. Thus, he devised a plan to pit three extradimensional worlds, one of which was Earth, against one another, in hopes that the energy from the resultant nuclear conflagration could be absorbed by his world. His elaborate machinations failed, due to the efforts of the superteam Fantastic Four. Arkon was forced to return to Earth yet again when the machine that Iron Man had once built to rekindle Polemachus' rings failed due to Arkon's tinkering with it. Arkon traveled to Earth to recruit Thor to recharge the machine, but he settled for the mutant known as Storm, who also had the ability to summon lightning. Storm agreed to help and Arkon returned Storm and her allies to Earth. Another time, the Fantastic Four helped Arkon drive off an extradimensional invasion of Polemachus by the alien race of Badoon. Some time later, Arkon traveled to Earth to employ the Avengers and Fantastic Four as pawns in his war with rival otherworldly monarch Thundra, until he made peace with Thundra after realizing they shared a strong mutual attraction. Later, with consort Thundra, Arkon sought Avengers' aid in repairing Polemachus's energy ring and protecting the maiden Astra from becoming a human sacrifice to Polemachus' religious zealots led by the high priest Anskar. Arkon also had a rival in his Grand Vizier, who, over time, convinced Arkon to return Polemachus to a more barbaric lifestyle rather than rely on its science. The Grand Vizier then abducted the superhero and Avenger Photon along with the supervillains battling her at the time, the Wrecking Crew. The Grand Vizier used the Wrecking Crew to depose of Arkon and Thundra, until the Avengers arrived to rescue their teammate and restore Arkon to the throne. Polemachus returned to its hybrid barbaric/scientific lifestyles. Presumably, Arkon rules Polemachus with Thundra by his side. | Powers = Arkon possesses superhuman physical attributes common among his race, though his are among the most developed. Superhuman Strength: Arkon is superhumanly strong and can lift approximately 75 tons. He has traded blows with Hercules and the X-Men's Colossus. Superhuman Speed: Arkon is capable of running and moving at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Arkon's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Arkon's bodily tissues have about 5 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human being, contributing somewhat to his superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Arkon's body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Arkon can withstand powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without sustaining physical injury. Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite his great resilience, Arkon can be injured. However, he can regenerate damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human. However, he isn't capable of regenerating missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. Superhuman Agility: Arkon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Arkon's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Arkon is a cunning military strategist and an excellent hand to hand combatant. He is also a skilled swordsman and is skilled in the use of throwing weapons, such as spears and javelins. | Strength = 75 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Arkon's golden bolts are designed to open temporary portals between dimensions, permitting him access to alternate worlds. His more conventional means of transportation includes the use of reptilian, dinosaur-like, steeds. | Weapons = Arkon wields two other types of energy bolts that are used as weapons. Each of them are shaped like a stylized lightning bolt, and are solid until they hit their target. At that point, the bolts convert to pure energy. They are each thrown like a short javelin and are carried in a quiver. The specific nature of the energy that creates these dimensional rifts is not yet known. His scarlet bolts are weapons of destruction, creating a force equivalent to 10 pounds of TNT. His black bolts, sometimes called D-Bolts, are his most powerful energy weapons, capable of exerting a force equivalent to 20 tons of TNT, sufficient power to shatter a medium-sized mountain. | Notes = * Arkon's few appearances on Earth were enough to inspire a series of popular sword-and-sorcery action movies, one of which starred Simon Williams (the actor better known as Wonder Man, who got his first big break as the villain in Arkon IV.) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Bulletproof Category:Strength Class 75 Category:Regeneration Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Avengers Villains